The invention relates to an ammunition belt of the type disclosed and described in German published unexamined application DE-OS No. 20 12 379. Such an ammunition belt consists of a relatively stiff band of thermoplastic material, in which there are disposed uniformly spaced recesses for receiving ammunition units therein. By means of weakening the region between adjacent recesses, the belt can be bent without being permanently deformed. Each ammunition unit is fixedly held on the belt in adjacent recesses by means of a thin film strip which is welded to the belt in the region between adjacent recesses. In at least one longitudinally extending border region the belt has a plurality of equidistantly disposed perforations which serve to permit a coaction with a mechanism for transporting the ammunition belt through the weapon. In order to remove the ammunition unit from its recess the thin film is cut by means of an arrangement disposed at the inlet side of a belt guide in the weapon. A belt of this type is particularly suitable for ammunition units without cartridge casings, which, as a result of their reduced mechanical strength, tend to be fractured or damaged. It has been found to be disadvantageous that the afore-described ammunition belt cannot be reused and therefore cannot be operated as an endless belt, which can, while being operated, be resupplied with ammunition units.